Rain Drops
by Demon'sLoveInterest
Summary: Fai and Kurogane meet for coffee and Fai tells Kurogane that their friendship has to end. What kind of actions will take place under the pouring rain? Rated M for language.


When Kurogane had finally reached the café Fai was already there sitting at their usual table but as he walked in he noticed something was off with the blonde, his usual cheerful expression was replaced with look of worry and stress.

"Hey", Kurogane grunted sitting down in front of his friend.

"Hey, Kurogane", Fai said looking up at him.

Kurogane's eyes widened, he knew something was wrong, the fact that Fai used his whole name instead of one of those ridiculous nicknames meant that something was seriously wrong.

"So, what's so important that I had to run all the way here in the pouring rain?"

For a few seconds Fai just stared into his cup of coffee as if he were waiting for it do something before looking back up at his friend.

"Kurogane…we can't….be friends anymore."

For a second Kurogane wasn't sure what had just happened, Fai was telling him that they could no longer be friends. Why?

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"It's exactly as I said" Fai answered.

Curious to hear Fai's reason he sat back with his arms crossed and locked his eyes onto the other man "Why exactly is it that we can't be friends?"

Fai gave him a weak grin, sipped his coffee and answered. "Because I like you", he said.

Okay now Kurogane was really confused, this sounded ridiculous even coming from Fai. They couldn't be friends because he liked him? Isn't that whats needed for two people to be friends?

"Yeah so? I like you too, if i didn't then i wouldn't even put up with your dumb ass all the time."

Fai laughed bitterly to himself, he couldn't believe that Kurogane the guy who could always read him like a book was having such a hard time understanding something like this. So to make sure the taller man understood he walked over to his friend and caressed his face tenderly.

"Fai wha…..!" before he could finish his sentence he was cut off when the blonde pulled him into a kiss.

When Fai pulled away Kurogane's cheeks were flushed red.

"Now do you get it?"he said smiling.

"…."

"See? Thats why we cant be friends, because it will never be anywhere near enough for me. Kurogane you have always been such a good friend to me even when I didn't deserve it, you helped me see myself as something beautiful when I was convinced I was nothing, and you've constantly lent me your strength when i needed it. But if I like you this much now then whats going to happen when you finally find a wife and start a family? Just the thought of it makes my heart ache so much I want to die." Fai could no logger keep his tears from falling as he spoke, he didn't want this to happen, if he was strong enough then he would stay with Kurogane no matter what but his feeling were just to strong. Letting go of his friend he wiped away his tears and tried his best to give him the true smile he always asked him show.

"So….I'm going to walk out of here and I want you to forget about me, my face, my voice, and my fake smiles. Just let me leave and go get on with your life, don't even give it a second thought you'll probably be happier this way." With another smile Fai turned away and was half way out the door when he turned around and spoke. "Goodbye Kuro-tan"

Kurogane's eyes where still open wide as he let it all sink in. Fai loved him, he loved him and now he was leaving, he wasn't going to be around to call him any dumb names, pop over to his house unannounced asking to watch a movie together or stay the night. But what caused his insides to really twist was the thought of never hearing Fai's voice again. He could hardly imagine life without that stupid idiot. So why was he still in here? Was he honestly going to let Fai disappear from his life forever? No!, there was no way he was letting him off that easy, so he got up and raced after the other man though the heavy rain until he finally caught sight of him.

"Fai!" he shouted causing the blonde to turn around with an expression of shock on his face.

"Kuro? What are you doing here I told you not to follow me!", he shouted back choking on his words. Just how much pain was this stubborn man going to put him through?

"You moron! You never even asked me!" he growled with anger.

"W-What?"

"You never fucking asked me how I felt.", he screamed, his voice breaking through the storm. "You just assumed and decide to leave without even considering how I felt about you!" Kurogane had never allowed himself to cry after his parent died but here he was crying in the rain like a child, he guessed Fai was just worth it.

"What.…what are you saying?" Fai asked as his friend stepped closer to him.

Without warning Kurogane pulled Fai into his arms and held him as if he could vanish at any moment. Before Fai could say anything Kurogane told him something that he'd never told anyone else in his life.

"I love you"

Fai couldn't stop himself from crying into the mans chest, letting go of all the fears and doubts he had been carrying around for years. As he hugged him back he felt himself being pulled into a kiss so warm that it filled both of their bodies causing them to completely forget about the rain.

That night they both returned to Kurogane's apartment arm in arm, not a moment after they walked in Kurogane pulled Fai into the bedroom an laid him on the bed. As they made love they said goodbye to their former selves along with the secret loneliness they'd each been keeping inside their hearts and welcomed their new future together as lovers vowing never to leave each others side till the end of time.


End file.
